


The laundry incident

by the_10th



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Beta Read, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_10th/pseuds/the_10th
Summary: Basically Renjun tries to do Laundry....Idk this is my first ao3 work. I haven't written in a while so don't expect much.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The laundry incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that I wrote this in like 2 hours. So it's pretty short and not the best.

Renjun let himself fall onto the couch and sighed.

His boyfriends were at work today and it was Renjun's day off. They were supposed to all have the day off so they could spend the day together, but Jaemin's schedule had changed last minute and Jeno had been called in because a coworker had quit on the spot.

He layed there on his back for a minute before he decided that he might as well get some housework done. Jeno and Jaemin were at work and there was no point in mopping about it.

If he got the apartment picked up then they would be able to relax once Jeno and Jaemin got back from work.

He put his headphones in, turned his cleaning playlist to shuffle and set to work.

He cleaned the kitchen and reorganized the cabinets, Jeno had a habit of putting things in any cabinet when he couldn't find where it belonged.

Once he was done with that Renjun took a break for a lunch of a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich with salt and vinegar chips.

The bathroom and their room took longer but he was determined to finish cleaning before Jeno and Jaemin got home. 

It took a couple hours, but Renjun finally had the apartment spotless and all he had left was one small load of laundry.

He put the little bit of clothes that remained into the washing machine and filled the measuring cup up with laundry detergent. He dumped the detergent over the clothes and unceremoniously dropped the measuring cup in then closed the lid and started the machine. 

Naw that the laundry was started and he was done cleaning Renjun layed back onto the couch for a short nap before Jeno and Jaemin returned.

...

Renjun woke up to a strong smell of Tide Laundry Detergent and Jeno's voice 

"Renjun what the crap happened in here." Jeno asked. He was standing in front of the laundry room and looking over at Renjun quizzically.

Renjun sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What do you mean?" He said confused, walking over to see what Jeno was pointing at.

His confusion vanished instantly. It seemed that Renjun had added too much soap. Far too much soap. "Oh..." was all he could say.

The washing machine was still running, but soap bubbles were coming from under the lid and falling to make a small pile around the wash. 

It was at this moment that Jaemin walked in. 

"Hey guys I'm ho-" he stopped midsentence upon seeing Renjun's wide eyed expression and Jeno trying not to laugh 

"What happened?" He asked. Leaving his bag and Keys by the door and coming over to look. He started laughing as soon as he saw what was going on, once he started Jeno did as well. 

"I'm so sorry guys. I mess everything up." Renjun said and ooked down. All he wanted to do was have the work done so he could enjoy time with his boyfriends. But now because of his stupid mistake they would have to spend ages cleaning it up.

Jaemin walked over to Renjun and pulled him into a hug, Renjun buried his face into Jaemin's chest and wrapped his arms around Jaemins waist. "it's okay baby, we can clean it up." Jaemin said stroking his hair. 

Jeno turned off the washing machine then came over and wrapped his arms around them. "Come on let's go watch a movie, we can deal with that mess later." He said quietly leading then to the couch.

They sat on the couch and started watching the nightmare before Christmas. Renjun sitting between the other two, with Jaemin's head on his lap and him laying his head on Jeno' shoulder

As he played with Jaemin's hair subconsciously he contemplated how on earth he managed to get 2 loving boyfriends when most people were lucky to have 1. 

"I love you guys" he whispered snuggling tino Jeno even more. Jeno wrapped his arm around Renjun and pulled him closer "we love you too" he whispered. Jaemin turned his head so he was looking up into Renjun's eyes. "We love you no matter what okay?"

Renjun looked down and smiled. "Ok." He said, content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far I'm impressed. I haven't written for other people in years so I'm quite rusty. This is to help me get used to it again. Constructive criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
